The present invention is generally related to a device for retrieving fishing lures which become snagged upon immovable objects beneath the water surface. More particularly it is concerned with a device which will remove the lure from many different immovable objects without damage to the lure body, severance of the lure's filament, or entanglement with the submerged objects.
At the present time the retrieval of fishing lures, which have become snagged upon objects beneath the water surface, is effected through pulling and releasing in rapid succession, the apparatus to which the lure is attached, by a filament. On many occasions, this results in overstressed to severed line and a forfeited lure. One device to release snagged lures from submerged objects, is a weighted apparatus lowered down the filament, which strikes the lure to free it from the object. This can result in damage to the lure body. A further device utilizes hooks attached to a metal object which, when lowered down the filament, affix to the lure's hooks to retrieve it. These hooks, however, may also become entangled on the immovable object, and when freed through force, may catch and sever the lure's filament or damage the lure body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,258 dated Nov. 30, 1971, inventor Harold R. Doane, describes a device for retrieving lures which is stretched over rod and reel to reach the lure. It then dislodges the lure through force by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,547 dated Aug. 28, 1984, inventor Louis Chabot, describes a device for retrieving a fishing lure which is lowered down the fishing line to remove the snagged lure. This device has an arrangement of prongs and movable parts used to engage the obstruction and fishing line.
It will be realized that the above mentioned devices are functionally cumbersome. They hold the propensity to damage the lure body or line filament, risking forfeiture of the lure.
To overcome the shortcomings of the existing devices, the present invention was developed to provide a quick and effective means for retrieving snagged lures under broad circumstances. This new invention lacks protrusions, prongs, appendages, sharp objects and added weight, thus radically decreasing the probability of any adverse effects to the lure filament or body. Likewise, this device can not easily become entangled upon the submerged object to which the lure is snagged. This device is also small, compact and easily transportable without entanglement with other fishing equipment.